


Care for me

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Sickfic, sick cuddles, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Lee Yut-Lung is sick. It’s a good thing he’s got Blanca and Sing to make him feel better





	Care for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butleronduty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butleronduty/gifts).



> Moose requested this and I answered. I hope you all enjoy this! I know I had a lot of fun writing this

Yut-Lung groaned as he lied in bed. This sucked. He was trained to handle dangerous poisons and silently kill a man and he was being defeated by something as trivial as a cold. He currently lied in his bed, surrounded by pillows. His hair was a mess and he knew he looked worse. He didn’t even want to face a mirror today. He lifted his head when he heard someone enter the room. He rolled his eyes as he saw it was his bodyguard. He’d hired the man to protect him, and to kill that annoying Eiji, but his plans were dragged to a halt by this cold. He watched as Blanca walked over to the bed, cup of tea in hand. 

“The maid informed me you’re sick.” The ex-assassin said, setting the mug on the bedside table. Yut-Lung glared at him and cuddled further into the blankets. 

“Yes, it’s not big deal.” Yut-Lung replied, voice slightly hoarse. He saw the look on Blanca’s face and had to fight off the urge to smack him with a pillow. He was being smug, like always. 

“Well, I hope not. It would pain me to see you sick, your highness.” Blanca replied. Yut-Lung rolled his eyes again and sat up some, sipping the tea. The warmth felt nice on his throat. He set the mug aside. 

“Did you make the tea yourself?” Yut-Lung asked as he lied back down. He wrapped himself up in the blanket once more. 

“Yes, when I arrived and was informed of your ailments I made some tea for you.” Blanca replied. Yut-Lung covered his mouth, coughing into the blanket. 

“How kind of you. You didn’t poison it?” Yut-Lung asked, half joking. He never fully trusted anyone. He might have hired Blanca to protect him but there was a chance the man could turn on him at any moment. It wouldn’t be the first time a bodyguard switched sides and made an attempt on his life. 

“Poison it? I’m hired to protect you. I’d never harm you.” Blanca means it but Yut-Lung doesn’t believe it. Blanca wouldn’t hurt him, but Yut-Lung knew if it came down to it the man wouldn’t save him either. Blanca would trade Yut-Lung’s life for Ash’s at any moment. If Yut-Lung had the energy he’d feel bad about it. He’d be sad that once again, he wasn’t the first choice. But he didn’t because he was too tired and he was sure he had a fever. 

“Thank you for the tea, but you can leave. My maids will take care of me.” Yut-Lung waved the older man away and turned over, burying his face in the pillow. He was comfortable in his pile of plush pillows and his warm blanket. He didn’t need anything else. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like some company?” Blanca asked, arching a brow. “I could read to you.” 

“Why would I want you to sit in my room and read to me while I’m already miserable enough?” Yut-Lung whined, face buried in the pillow. 

“Misery loves company sir.” Blanca replied. He watched Yut-Lung glare back at him before settling back down. 

“Fine, stay and read to me.” Yut-Lung huffed. He heard Blanca sit down near the bed and he could almost see the smile the older man had. Blanca started reading some book he’d been reading lately. It was different from the other books he’d read. This one focused on mythology. A Demigod and his human lover, a war and the loss of that human lover. It was a sad story and Yut-Lung fell asleep to the soft words of Demigod in love and in loss. 

~

Yut-Lung woke later to a loud voice. A loud voice that he knew was Sing Soo-Ling. His voice was like a chicken being strangled and Yut-Lung made a mental note to tell Sing that once he could speak properly. He rolled over as Sing entered the room, hands in his jacket pockets and a wide smile on his face. 

“I heard you were sick.” Sing said. Yut-Lung sat up, running a hand through his hair. He saw that Blanca was no longer in the room. 

“Who told you that?” Yut-Lung asked, voice hoarse. Not that it was a secret. Just looking at Yut-Lung you could tell he wasn’t feeling well. 

“I called and one of your maids informed me.” Sing answered and took a seat in the chair Blanca had been sitting in earlier. “So I brought you some homemade soup. Blanca’s putting some in a bowl for you.” 

“You made me soup?” Yut-Lung asked, arching a brow. He didn’t know Sing could cook. 

“Well I didn’t make it by myself.” Sing answered. He rubbed the back of his own neck and blushed a bit in embarrassment. “Nadia helped me, but I did help make it.” 

“And it tastes delicious.” Blanca said as he entered the room. He set the soup on the bedside table and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Yut-Lung reached over and picked up the bowl, taking a bite. Blanca was right it was good. Yut-Lung ate all of it before looking at Sing. 

“Thank you for making this for me.” He said, blushing from embarrassment, though he’d blame the fever. He looked at Blanca’s. “Thank you for taking care of me.” 

“That’s what friends are for.” Sing said, placing his hands behind his head. 

“Anything for you, your highness.” Blanca responded and took the bowl, standing up. He walked out of the room. Yut-Lung lied back down. 

“Anything else I can get you?” Sing asked. Yut-Lung looked at him and reached out, grabbing his hand. 

“Can you lay with me? Just till I fall asleep.” Yut-Lung asked. When he was little his mom always held him when he was sick. He wanted that again. Sing nodded his head and climbed into the bed. Once he was in the bed Yut-Lung moved closer, laying his head on Sing’s shoulder. 

After a few minutes Blanca returned, smiling as he saw Sing and Yut-Lung cuddling. He was about to leave when Yut-Lung sat up. 

“Come join us.” Yut-Lung whined. Blanca smiled softly and walked over, climbing in the bed. He laid between Sing and Yut-Lung, allowing both of them to lay on each of his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around each of them. 

“We’re all gonna get sick aren’t we?” Sing asked. Blanca nodded his head. Sing just smiled and closed his eyes. The three of them falling asleep together. 

Sing was right. All of them ended up with the flu.


End file.
